


-untitled-

by goddammit



Series: Coffee Creamer and Idle Chat [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, basically a sort of prequel for CCAIC, self-indulgent headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammit/pseuds/goddammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat met Sollux in the 8th grade. (A short solkat headcanon of mine, all of these events happen before CCAIC.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	-untitled-

Sollux was one of those friends you grew up with. You’ve known him since he was a short stick-y kid with new braces and a terrible lisp. He transferred to your middle school dead smack in the middle of the year, and knowing how brutal 13-year-olds are, you felt bad for him. He was really good at math, and you knew that because he was in your honors algebra class. Honestly, you had no clue why YOU were in that class, except maybe to prove something to yourself and your dad. But you were struggling. Your nutjob of a teacher still did that humiliating teacher thing where he would call up random kids to answer questions on the board. You sucked at polynomials, and every time he called on you, you would seethe, cursing under your breath. And as hard as you tried, as much as you fucking THOUGHT you understood, you’d always get something wrong. But Sollux could do a more complex problem in half the time you did an easier one, and he would always get it right, too.

This used to piss you off beyond belief. When you didn’t feel sorry for the fact he had no friends, you hated his guts. Your other classmates would pass it off as a “smart Asian thing”, which would anger you even more, because god fucking dammit, YOU are FILIPINO and if that’s not Asian, then you’d punch yourself in the throat. Stupid fucking stereotypes and stupid fucking math.

And then one day, your brilliant genius of a teacher decided to put you in a group with Sollux. It was a couple weeks until the end of the 3rd quarter, and a big test was coming up. Your teacher thought he was doing you a favor by sitting you with the smartest kid in class. In reality, you just wanted to transfer out of that class as soon as possible. But knowing how overbearing your dad is, you knew you wouldn’t be able to.

So you unwillingly introduced yourself, and he replied with a similar tone. And yes, sometimes he was an arrogant, sarcastic asshole, but if you were being completely honest with yourself, you’d have to admit you were, too. At first, you wouldn’t even listen to him when he was trying to help you, telling him to fuck off, you know how to do this. Sollux wouldn’t leave you alone, though, and eventually, you became a little more comfortable asking him for help. He became more and more patient with you, so even though he rolled his eyes countless times while tutoring you, he never gave up. He didn’t write you off as an idiot, and you (inwardly) were very grateful for that.

You ended up passing your test with a B+, and you’ve never been so proud in your life. That was also the first time that Sollux Captor spent the night at your house, the two of you playing video games and eating greasy pizza and staying up all night. You were now going to be close friends for a long time afterward.

And you were, all through high school, super close. You were there for each other, through breakups, finals, sports, whatever. Both of you had other friends as well, but the only person you ever felt truly comfortable telling everything to was Sollux. Both of you graduated, and the party at Feferi’s afterward would forever then be debated as both the worst and best party ever. 

Sollux got accepted into a super prestigious tech university, while you would go to a city college that was close to his school. In the end, you were glad you didn’t go to the same school, considering how often Sollux would complain about it. You both got jobs as tech support. You were roommates, along with your other friends Gamzee and Tavros.

You began saving up, telling Sollux your dreams of opening up your own cafe. He supported you, and let himself be subjected to many taste-tests of lattes and mochas you made with your home espresso machine. Sollux was always honest in his critique, and you were always thankful for it.

And after saving up for 4 years, the two of you free from college, the two of you 23, you got to open it. He would help out, doing work cleaning and setting up without asking for pay. And about a month into your cafe being open, the line the two of you had between being “best friends” or “more” began to blur. You spent so much time with him, he started to feel like a piece of you. Without him, you felt a little empty. More and more, the two of you would fall asleep on the couch together after watching your favorite tv shows, your head fitting into the crane of his neck perfectly. On hot days, you two would hang out with nothing but boxers on, blasting the fan. As horrible as his cooking was, he would spend hours trying to make you a good dinner for when you got home. And you started to feel the sparks of love ignite in your chest, after 9 years of knowing each other. 

When you kissed him for the first time, it was something that the two of you had waited far too long for.

When he gently pushed you onto your bed for the first time, the both of you struggling with the space on the twin-sized bed, and took your clothes off for you, repeating your name, it felt right. Not magical, not like some irrational fantasy. It felt like the two of you had done this before.

You began to invite him into your bed more often, maybe to fuck, but more often to fall asleep in his lanky arms.

But then more time passed, and so did the feeling. Best friends you may have been, but lovers… lovers was something the two of you couldn’t be. No matter how much his kisses felt like home, or how right falling asleep in his arms was, it wasn’t like either of you wanted the other to be completely theirs.

And after you met John, and Sollux had begun to flirt with Eridan, you were okay with that. Sometimes, the two of you would fall asleep together anyway.


End file.
